1. Field
The disclosure broadly relates to apparatuses and methods of displaying virtual reality (VR) content, a user terminal device, a display system including the same, and a control method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
In general, virtual reality (VR) technology is a technology that participant's all senses (visual, auditory, olfactory, tasty, tactile) of the human body interact with each other in a 3D virtual environment that is created through computer graphics (CG) and is similar to a real environment, causing the participant to immerse in the virtual world. This is the technology that ultimately aims to maximize the utilization of information by reproducing the virtual space three-dimensionally and making the participant immersed in the virtual space.
To implement VR technology, there is a method of wearing a VR headset, and a method of watching a VR image in a fixed display such as a TV.
In a case of a wearable type, a user wearing a VR headset can easily change directions by turning the head in any direction including up and down directions.
However, in a case of the fixed type, a user may change displaying timing by pressing a button of a remote controller connected to the display device or by directly moving the remote controller, or by operating a pointer moving in the 2D plane in the same manner as a mouse.
However, when a user wishes to move the viewpoint area to a long distance from the currently displayed viewpoint area, it is inconvenient to continuously operate the buttons of the remote controller or the pointer displayed on a screen.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.